


On Finding a Third

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bisexual Character, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amita knows about threes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Finding a Third (#6 Third Person)

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first drabble series I ever wrote.

Amita’s eyes were not as rose tinted as everyone believed. Oh, she still loved Charlie. Loved his mind, loved his body, but there was always a third person in their bed, in spirit if not in form.

Charlie tried to deny the third and the third tried to deny him, but Amita saw. Saw the spark, the smile, the friendly nod.

In bed she saw the eyes squeezed shut, the lips that moved silently trying to deny the thirds name. Sometimes she wondered if really she was the third person.

“Agent Granger.”

“Yes Amita.”

“I have a proposal for you.”


	2. Balance. (#34 Incomplete)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amita knows about balancing equations.

“What do you think of Charlie and I as a couple?” Amita asked.

“You two are cute, plus you’re the only one that can keep up with him.”

“I see. Charlie is missing something.”

“Has he looked under the couch?”

Amita smiled. “Charlie is…incomplete, _we_ are incomplete. We’re an equation with an element missing, unbalanced.”

“Ok? You lost me?”

“You like Charlie, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah.”

“I mean you _really_ like him.”

Colby swallowed hard. “That doesn’t really matter.”

“I have a proposition for you.” Amita stood on her toes and kissed Colby hard on the lips. “Complete the equation.”


	3. A Completed Circuit (#23 Connection)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby completes the circuit.

  
“Charlie.”

“Hey Colby.”

“Charlie you and I, we’ve kinda got a connection?”

“Sure, you listen when I talk about math, even if you don’t get it.”

“And you listen when I say things like ‘duck!’”

“Sure.”

“Good. I have a proposal for you.”

“What?”

Colby gently cupped Charlie’s face and kissed him. Charlie kissed back. Like the final connection in a circuit, electricity flowed.

Charlie pulled away. “Amita..?”

“Our Amita is a very smart girl.”

“ _Our_ Amita?”

“Yes, our Amita, like our Charlie, or your Colby.”

“Why?”

“She said you needed help balancing the equation.”

“I guess she was right.”


	4. Chem 101 (#28 Chemistry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amita takes Chem 101.

Amita wondered how she’d missed the chemistry. Not just the attraction, the chemistry.

Charlie asked a question about a crime. Colby answered with as many numbers as possible.

Colby asked about the equation. Charlie answered with as little math as possible.

Charlie asked her what she thought about his inverse branching theory. Colby asked her if Chinese at his place was ok for dinner, Charlie didn’t care either way.

The chemistry was amazing. From three highly reactive agents already there was a stable molecule forming.

Colby told a joke, Charlie laughed, Colby looked at Amita and smiled.

There was chemistry.


	5. Melting into One (#66 Melt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all melt.

Amita melted.

She melted into Charlie’s eyes, warm chocolate brown.

She melted into Cobly’s eyes, blue of a tropical sea.

She melted under two sets of hands, Colby’s in her, Charlie’s on her.

She whispered Charlie’s name. He melted against her back. She reached out for Colby’s face. His lips melted against hers.

She needed to breathe, needed to breathe and watch as Charlie and Colby met, lip to lip melting into each other, their hands still on her, in her.

Colby shifted

Charlie adjusted.

Amita breathed.

There was a cry and for a bright moment they melted into one.


	6. Study Break (#117 Reckless)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little reckless fun.

It was completely reckless. At least they still had their clothes on, for now.

Colby on the couch in the garage, Charlie on his lap, Amita wrapped her legs around them both.

Amita kissed Colby while Charlie’s tongue did indecent things to her neck.

She had one hand down Charlie’s pants, the other in Colby’s hair. Colby’s hand was in her shirt, his other hand was in Charlie’s.

They were supposed to be working an equation, it was a reckless way to take a study break.

The door banged open.

“What the hell!?”

“Hi, Don.”

“Hi, Dad.”

“Hello, Mr. Eppes.”


	7. Interrogation Techniques 101 (#101 Interrogation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re supposed to separate the suspects.

Colby made in interesting discovery.  Don got his interrogation face from his dad.  It was odd looking at that face in stereo.

“ _This_ is working on an equation?” Don asked.

“We were taking a study break.” Charlie supplied.

“Charlie, how could you?” Alan asked.

“It’s the new millennium, and we’re all legal adults.” Charlie defended.

“You are in such deep shit, Granger.” Don snapped.

“No. He’s not.” Charlie said gravely.

“Amita?” Alan asked.

“Charlie needed completing, I arranged for a balancing of the equation.”

“So this is _your_ idea?” Don asked.

Amita smiled. “I will say nothing without a lawyer.”


	8. Guilt, or Lack There Of (#102 Confession)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can’t get a confession if there’s nothing to confess.

“You’re not going to get a confession out of us, Don. Confession implies guilt and there is no guilt here.” Colby said.

“No guilt! You three are…” Don waved his hands randomly.

“Yes, Don.” said Charlie. “We are engaging in random hand waving and there was only guilt when were denying ourselves of it. No guilt, no confession.”

Amita nodded. “No guilt here, Don. So you can stop with the interrogation.”

“No guilt?” Asked Alan. They shook their heads. “No shame, no regrets?”

“None yet.” Said Charlie.

Alan smiled softly. “Well I guess I’ll go set another place for dinner.”


End file.
